Call of Cecadra 2: Awakening of Cecadra Rex
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: The battle with Cecadra now over but it's cry does not go unanswered.
1. Chapter 1

Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not long after the incident with the two beasts on warm sunny day a group of teenagers decided to head out into the local woods to enjoy the nice weather , nature, and each others company. but what they did not know was that this wekend would end up in terror that none of them would ever forget. The young people ladedned down with supplies, bedding, and tents hiked along until they happened upon a spot near an inviting pond where they decided it would make an ideal place to set up camp. As someof them set about setting up the tents the others went into the woods to gather kindling for the campfire that they would be using after going swimming and night began to creep in on them. The group of teens sat about the crackling, flickering campfire when they heard an unfamiliar sound a ways off in the distance.

" What was that? " One startled young man asked.

" Aaawwww, that was only a screech owl. " another responded.

" Are you sure?" a young woman asked.

just then the group of teens heard a faint rustling in the undergrowth near the encampment. The young people got to their feet , and peered into the forest in order to identify the source of the sounds. Then there in the shadows a form took shape as it raised itself up , and moved towards their campsite. In the glow of the fire's light the beast was revealed as a bizarre worm-like creature covered with thick scales along it's body. The monstrosity's carapace glistened as it reflected the light from the campfire. The beast then stopped , and screeched ominously as one brave young man took a burning piece of wood from the fire ring and used it to try to drive the creature away. In anger the apparition began to shriek causing the youths to shield their ears with their hands. The mutant then spat out some amber solution from it's mouth hitting, and coating one young man which hardened on contact trapping the teen. Then the other teens grabbed some of the burning branches from the fire to try and assist their trapped friend. As the teens tried to drive away the strange creature it formed some of the amber secretion into hard crystal shards which struck a number of people piercing various parts of their bodies. Quickly the uninjured members of the group gathered their injured friends, and ran into the darkness of the woods as screams of pain, and terror filled the night air. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When the terrorized teens got back into town they rushed directly to the local authorities to report their horrifying incident. The following morning a couple of the teens escorted by a few law enforcement officers returned to the abandoned campsite . Upon their retun to the camp they discovered that all the tents, and sleeping bags had been torn to shreds. **

**" All this looks like to me is a bear wandered in here looking for some food, that is all. " One unconvinced officer said. **

**" We told you it was some type of creature! " One young man said. **

**" Yeah , Yeah " the officer replied.**

**" And I guess that bears leave a slime trail too I guess." The other young man said pionting out a trail left by the creature.**

**There were slime trails everywhere, and shards of yellowish orange fragments all over the ground as well as imbedded in some of the near by trees. the police the set about gathering up all the evidence they could find, and took photos of the area to besent away to be examined. After several days of testing examiners had no answers to what the creature could be or where it might have come from. Some of the bewildered examiners suggested to the local authorities that some of the evidence be sent to the headquarters of H.E.A.T. for them to the police readied some of the articles for shippment to New York to be tested by Nick , and his associates. Meanwhile half way around the world H.E.A.T. was busy investigating tbe appearance of yet another mutation that was menacing villages in the jungles of Africa. Nick, and his associates watched on as Godzilla did battle with a mutant Antlion. The monsterous insect was able to utalize sand to blind it's foes, dtrip flesh from the bones of it's prey, and even form the sand into solid projectiles. Gadzilla was being pelted by silicon shards after being blinded by the Antlion's sand blast. But luckily the blinding effects of the sand was only temporary thanks to Goszilla's inner eyelid which he uses primarily for digging or swimming. Godzilla dodged several of the solid projectiles fired off by the monster Antlion and let loose one of his thermal blasts just as the huge insect unleashed another of his sand blasts. Luckily the tgermal blast was so powerful it turned the sand into molten glass, and blew it back ont the mutant Antlon sealing it inside a glass tomb. The members of H.E.A.T. let out a sigh of relief at the defeat of yet another mutant threat. The local villagers honored their reptilian hero by throwing a celebration in his honor, and making a likeness of Godzilla that they errected in the center of their village. Nick stood on the deck of their ship as he watched as the glass encased form of the mutated Antlion was loaded into their ships hold, and Godzilla set off on his long swim back to new York. Monique approached Nick with concern on her face and asked**

**" What seems to be the problem Nick?'' **

**" I am concerned that Godzilla is being pushed pretty hard lately by the appearance of all these new mutations lately. One of these days we may encounter one that he may not be able to handle and it just may mean the end of him. " Nick replied. Then with that they quietly set sail back to their home base in New York. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile in the small Pennsylvania community the local police force gathered together some of the items from the campsite attack and contacted the local military base for assistance to in handling the shipment of the articles to be delivered to H.E.A.T. for examination. The samples included some of the slime from the strange beast's trails, photos taken of it's trails at the campsite, and the campsite after the attack. Not long after returning to their New York headquarters Nick ans his fellow scientists received, and began running tests on the items from Pennsylvania. Nick, and his team cataloged, and examined each item in an effort to piece together the puzzle of what this thing was, and where it came from. After a few days of studying the articles H.E.A.T. sat down to discuss their findings.

" So what do we have gang?" Nick asked.

"After extensive testing we have come to the conclusion that this is another insect mutation. " Mendel responded.

" Not another one! Let's call an exterminator and get rid of this one. These insects are starting to bug me." Animal said jokingly.

That is what we are, Is it not?" Monique joked in response.

" Well Animal they are the most adaptable of all God's creations, and can thrive in the toughest environments." Elsie interjected.

" So what else have you found out about this new insect incursion?" Nick asked.

" Some of the photos we received seemed familiar so I checked our archives and low and behold I found that we have dealt with a mutation of this kind once before." Mendel said.

" Oh! fill us in on this info." Nick said.  
"Do you remember not too long ago we dealt with a mutation we classified as Cecadra?" Elsie asked.

" I certainly do. " Nick responded.

" Well Cecadra, and this new mutation are of the same species. And according to these photographs we got this new one is nearly three times the size of what Cecadra was during it's early stages, therefore it may also be a male of it's species." Mendel said.

" Aren't the female insects supposed to be larger than the males ?" Audrey asked

" In most cases they are but most likely what ever mutated Cecadra, and this new one may have also altered this species of insect's natural order." Elsie answered.

" Well considering all we saw, heard, and know all I have to say boys, and girls is pack your bags we are going on a road trip to Pennsylvania." Nick announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As H.E.A.T. gathered together their equipment, and loaded up their vehicles back in the small Pennsylvania town things became more dire. The mutant once more made itself known by attacking a small farm killing, and encasing both the farm's inhabitants, and most of it's livestock. It took Nick, and his team several hours to reach their intended destination, and settle into a local motel only to be contacted by the local authorities about the recent events. They were then quickly escorted to the area of the recent monster's appearance. The team swiftly went about their usual tasks of gathering data on the mutant's latest attack, and then convened a meeting to discuss their findings.

" So people do we have anything new ?" Nick asked.

"as to our analysis we have determined that this new mutation is still in it's larvae form. Other than that there is no new data to add." Mendel said.

" Well then what say we sic the big guy on this critter and then head for home." Animal said enthusiastically.

" That is easier said than done." Monique said " First we need to locate it , and we have no idea where to begin the search." she continued.

" Let's all turn in for the night, and get some rest then we can talk more about this tomorrow." Nick said.

Later that very night the town received a unexpected, and unwelcome visitor. As the town's folk slept an ominous form crept through it's streets. By chance the lurking creature came upon some burglars about to ransack a home who's owner was away on vacation. The burglars pried open a rear door, and entered the home then set about their business of robbing the home. They began stuffing their bags with anything they believed of any value. They continued their nocturnal activities unaware they were being observed by a pair of huge, ominous, glowing pair of eyes. One of the thieves got separated from his comrades when the shadowy, specter made it's move , and charged the surprised bandit tearing a scream from his throat. The creature slashed, and shredded it's human prey savagely with it's large, formidable mandibles. The robber's friends rushed to his aid only to be blasted by a torrent of amber liquid encasing them both in a crystalline tomb. After trapping it's human prey the huge monster began removing it's newly acquired prizes to it's food store in a cave deep in the woods. Once all it's booty was stored away it began to seal itself a shell it formed using it's own amber liquid. Once fully encased the creature's cocoon began to glow with a pulsing, orange light. With each rhythmic pulse the casing grew, and grew until it reached an immense size then it proceeded to solidify until it was as hard as stone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Call of Cecadra 2 : Awakening Of Cecadra Rex**

By

Robert " Tokyo Terror" McShaw

June 5, 2014

dedicated to my son Sean McShaw born March 15, 1985

I hereby state all the characters , and monsters except Cecadra Rex , Cecadra , Brun, and Creeper along with the character Captain Matthews are not my property

**Chapter 1 **

The battle with the mutant insect which became known to the world as Cecadra was all but a memory to the scientific group known as H.E.A.T. led by Doctor Niko Tautopolis.

As usual the team of scientists were busy investigating a report of a new mutation while back in the United States in a small town in Pennsylvania began to experience a series of bizarre, yet familiar chain of events. One typical day in the small community once the home of hundreds of families now reduced to a mere handful due to the threat of from the underground mine fire . Another group of unscrupulous businessmen formulated plans, and shipped hazardous industrial chemicals into the area and pumped it into abandoned mines near the town. But what they did not know was that these new toxic waste products were affecting the local wildlife turning them into mockeries of their original species.

A bear that had become an unwitting victim of the foul pollutants which caused it's fur to fall out and be replaced with flesh which was tough , and rugged like that of an alligator, and caused it to grow three times the size of an animal it's same age. As it was foraging for it's next meal it caught scent of decaying flesh which led it to a nearby cave. The mutated mammal soon found it's reward , and began to feed upon the remains which was partially covered with some type of crystal like substance. The deformed beast was unaware that it was being observed from the cave's depths by an immense pair of compound eyes.

A hulking form from the darkness quietly started to slither towards the unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly the shadowy specter let out a vicious screech while it lunged towards towards the mutated bear. The mutant bear spun about and slashed wildly at it's assailant only to miss . In response the the other creature recoiled , and reared up towering a full five feet over it's opponent.

The strange creature's eyes glowed a brilliant orange in rage, and it began to a shrill cry that intensified and focused into a tight sonic beam that it unleashed slicing through the bruin's hide, and bone as if it were made of soft butter. The mutant mammal howled in surprise, and pain as it's limb dropped to the cave floor without spilling a single drop of blood. The other creature then started to screech once more making the wounded bruin cringe , quiver, and spasm. Then suddenly the helpless beast's skull exploded splattering it's contents to every corner of the cave's interior as it's lifeless torso toppled to the ground. Then the unknown behemoth crept towards it's newest victim , and began making a meal of it.


End file.
